


House Hates being an Omega...and then he doesn't

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: House MD
Genre: Knotting, Multi, Omegaverse, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House hates being an Omega when his heat comes around mostly because it makes him beg for his Alpha's knot and loose his rational mind for a while and also because it makes him more horny then one Alpha can handle. </p><p>Luckily for him, he had three Alphas to take care if him when he's like this. Now can he convince all three of them to mate with him at the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hates being an Omega...and then he doesn't

House watched as Chase and Foreman walked out to start the CT scan and the MRI.

"Cameron." House said watching as the Alpha female he just called out stopped.

House found it weird, he never believed in soul mates and yet here fate had to make him part of a bonded group, three Alphas as his soul mate. Not that he minded, his hormonal level when he's in heat was too much for the pervious Alpha he was with. But he hasn't shared an hear with his soul mate yet....even if their moving in together.

Cameron turned around and studied House, his skin was slightly flushed and looked uncomfortable.

"House, are you okay?" Cameron asked concern for her bonded Omega.

House kept back the urge to get on his hands and knees and beg Cameron to mate with him hard and fast, he knew coming to work while the early stages of his heat was a bad idea.

"No....I'm not." House gritted out hating to admit his weakness but his heat didn't care it just flared up as he breathed in Cameron's musky Alpha scent.

Cameron frown worry overwhelmed her and she stepped closer before freezing, that sweet fertile scent hit her and she looked at House wide eyed as her arousal intensified. Shifting to hide the fact that she had a erection from his scent and looked House.

"Your in heat." She stated.

"No shit, Sherlock..." House snapped before regretting it.

"I need you...please Cameron...can you just take me to my office lock the all three doors and close all the blinds and...please." House said hating having to say please but the heat was reaching a painfully point. He need one of his Alphas to take him and knot him.

Cameron took a deep breath which she regretted instantly as her arousal roused even more and help him up and walked him to his office placed him on his chair. Cameron shut the door leading to connecting the conference room and House's office, closing the door leading House's office and then locking the door leading to the balcony before quickly closing all the blinds her arousal was becoming painful as she continued to breath in House's sweet Omega scent making a little dark in the room before turning on a lamp on the desk.

"You want me to...have sex with you here at work?" Cameron asked looking skeptical but House grinned slightly when she turned around and she could see her erection even though she was wearing a skirt.

"Your hormones say yes...and...oh, god." House whimpered out as his heat went through his stomach making it feel like a fire was spreading through, he could felt his slick starting to damp his clothes and quickly took them off.

Normally House hated showing his scar to anymore even his bonded mates but right now it felt less hot and uncomfortable to be naked from the waist down then to be with clothes. Cameron shifted uncomfortable as her hard member pulsed in excitement to see her Omega undressed and slick running down his thighs, along with his flush and sweet scent.

"Ok-okay," Cameron said clearing her throat. "I will mate with you through this heat wave but what about the next?"

"I don't know just....fuck me already." House muttered as he panted from the rising pheromones.

Cameron blinked but couldn't take it anymore and pulled down her skirt and underwear before going over to House and sitting down on the chair.

"Alright but you're going to ride me." Cameron said looking at House.

House grumbled but went over to her and couldn't help when his body produce more slick when he felt more hormones go through his body at seeing Cameron's long thick erection, and the thought of it knotting deep inside him and filling him to the brim with cum just made his tingling in anticipation.

"Turn around." Cameron said watching as House limped to turn around before grabbing House's hips and with swift gentle thrust pushed her hard member all the way to the hilt waiting patiently for House to adjust.

House gasps slightly when Cameron thrust in so quickly yet gently at the same time, it was painful just unexpected. He tried to move his hips only to find that Cameron was holding him in place.

"Move." House grunted out as he clench and unclench around Cameron's erection.

Cameron pulled House closer to her until his back was pressed against her chest and he was fully seated in her lap before helping House stay put as she pulled back and thrust back in, enjoying how his moist warm entrance squeezed her member just perfectly, his Omega scent making her brain frizzy and just wanted nothing more then to pound into him.

"Oh...yes... Allison..." House groaned out his heat taking complete control over his rational brain and left him a whimpering, mewling mass of a Omega in heat getting pounded by his Alpha.

Cameron couldn't help it, she lost control and started to pick up the speed of her thrust and making them hard and faster before reaching with one hand to stroke House's neglect member to try to bring him to and orgasm.

"Greg." Cameron grunted softly as she felt his walls clenching in on her member.

House whimpered unable to make understandable words anymore and just moaned her name over and over, Cameron knew his heat had taken over his brain and House just wanted to get pounded and knotted by her. Cameron panted as she speed up her thrusts and her stroking before she felt House clamp down on her cock and felt his slick cover thighs as he let out a low moan and her hand go covered in his cum.

"Allison..." House moaned out as his release hit him, making him see white as he felt a rush of lubricants rush out and cover his thighs and Cameron's and his member twitched as he released his cum, this is what House enjoyed as an Omega, sure the heat was something he hated but he enjoyed the double orgasm that came with being an Omega.

Cameron muffled her groan into House's neck as she came hard inside him , her knot inflating and locking them together.

"Greg." Cameron groaned out as she thrust upward hard and pushed House's hips down as her orgasm repelled through her.

Cameron felt as her cock twitched and released shot after shot of cum as her knotted inflated and House's walls squeezed it oh, so pleasantly.

House whimpered against his will as he enjoyed feeling Cameron's warm cum coat his insides. His heat slowly be reduced as it was satisfy for now at least until the next heat wave.

"Better?" Cameron panted out as she started to think straight again and pulled House closer making sure to support his full weight and not let his bad leg support any.

"Yeah...for now," House admitted feeling happy for once even if it was his heat talking.

"Think I can get Foreman to mate with me at work?" Cameron blinked and then thought it over."Maybe, your scent is very powerful that he might loose control and mate with you."

"Prefect I have a mission." House muttered to himself.

Cameron felt bad for Foreman, special with House already scheming.


End file.
